Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}\times{0} & {2}\times{3} \\ {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{-2} \\ {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {6} \\ {4} & {-4} \\ {6} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$